Désillusion et décadance
by missjane
Summary: Ce texte est l'écriture d'invention que j'ai écrit en français. Entretien avec mon éditeur pour le convaincre de me laisser écrire l'histoire de Kitty après son mariage avec Whickham! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!


**Désillusion et décadence**

Je regardai une fois de plus ma montre. Cette fois c'était certain. J'allais être en retard. Je lâchai un juron ce qui me valut un regard scandalisé de mon voisin. Je lui sourie gênée. Il secoua la tête avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Ma curiosité maladive me poussa à me pencher discrètement pour tenter d'apercevoir le titre du livre. _Balzac._ Cette précision me suffit. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet auteur. Je sais que juger un écrivain après n'avoir lu que deux de ses œuvres n'est pas correct mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet homme a une dent contre les femmes. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ses héroïnes finissent toujours mal. Prenez Eugénie Grandet par exemple. La pauvre fille n'avait pas demandé à tomber amoureuse de son cousin. Mais ça n'a pas empêché l'auteur de lui imposer milles tourments pour finalement la faire finir vieille fille. Un misogyne moi je vous le dis ! La voix monotone d'une femme s'éleva dans le wagon. « Arrêt Bellecour ». Je me levai prestement et vint me placer devant les portes en prenant soin de me tenir à une barre pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent je me frayai péniblement un passage à travers la foule de passagers qui montait dans le métro. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais déjà cinq minutes de retard. Je montai les escaliers en courant pour me retrouver sur la place Bellecour. Je poursuivis ma course et atteint rapidement la rue de la République. Etant donné qu'on était en pleine période de vacances scolaires, elle grouillait de monde. Toujours en courant, je la remontai jusqu'à une petite ruelle que j'empruntai. Je ralentis pour reprendre mon souffle. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans ma coiffure. Quelques mètres plus loin j'arrivai enfin à destination. Je respirai un bon coup et poussai la lourde porte de la maison d'édition « Bertrand et fils ». La cloche sonna. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'avançai dans la pièce sombre. Le plancher craquait sous mes pieds et l'atmosphère était pesante. J'entendis des pas au-dessus de ma tête. Quelques secondes plus tard Georges entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il me vit il me fit un large sourire avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors, comment va mon écrivaine préférée ? demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte. »

Je lui souris.

« Désolé d'être en retard, m'excusai-je pour toute réponse.

-Tu es en retard ? s'étonna Georges. Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Il m'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Dés mon entrée je remarquai qu'il était toujours aussi désordonné. Je m'installai dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la table faisant office de bureau. Il s'installa quant à lui sur le tabouret qui lui servait de siège et posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

« Je t'écoute ! fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

J'hésitai un instant, tordant nerveusement mes mains mais devant le sourire encourageant de Georges je me décidai à parler.

« J'ai une idée pour un nouveau roman.

-Génial ! Tu as déjà commencé à l'écrire ?

- Non pas encore. Je voulais t'en parler avant.

- Oh, fit-il surpris. »

Il faut avouer que je le consultais rarement avant d'écrire un roman. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite de mon discours.

« Très bien, dit-il tout de même. Ca parle de quoi ?

- Eh bien en fait, commençai-je ne sachant pas trop comment lui expliquer ça. Tu connais Orgueil et Préjugés ?

- Le film ? Bien sûr.

- Pas le film, corrigeai-je exaspérée. Le livre.

- Ce n'est pas un film ? fit-il étonné.

- Le film est l'adaptation du roman, expliquai-je. »

Georges fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas je décidai de lui venir en aide.

« Bon je t'expliques l'histoire. Ca se passe en Angleterre au début du XIX ème siècle. Mr et Mrs Bennet ont cinq filles et Mrs Bennet veut absolument les marier. Et justement un gentleman nommé Mr Bingley vient de louer une maison pas loin de chez eux. Un ami à lui l'accompagne : Mr Darcy. La première rencontre avec Mr Bingley se passe plutôt bien. Il tombe sous le charme de Jane, l'aînée des sœurs. En revanche toute la famille est d'accord sur le fait que Mr Darcy est l'homme le plus désagréable qu'il soit. Durant plusieurs semaines Mr Bingley et Jane se rapproche et Mr Darcy tombe malgré lui amoureux d'Elizabeth, la deuxième des sœurs, qui elle le trouve beaucoup trop orgueilleux et lui préfère le capitaine Whickham. Mais un jour sans que les Bennet sachent pourquoi, Mr Bingley repart à Londres sans un adieu. Jane est effondrée et part passer quelques jours chez sa tante et son oncle à Londres. Elizabeth est quant à elle est invité par une de ses amies. Là-bas elle retrouve Mr Darcy qui se décide à lui avouer sa flamme. Mais Elizabeth refuse sa demande en mariage bien qu'elle soit elle-même amoureuse. Elle fait alors un voyage avec sa tante et son oncle durant lequel elle rencontre de nouveau Mr Darcy. Mais entre temps, une de ses cadettes, Kitty, a décidé de s'enfuir avec le capitaine Whickham. Mr Darcy, avec l'aide de l'oncle d'Elizabeth organise leur mariage. Elizabeth se met alors à douter de son jugement. Mr Bingley et Jane se retrouvent grâce à Mr Darcy et Jane accepte la demande en mariage du gentleman qui lui explique que son départ est du à un malentendu. Et cette fois Elizabeth est convaincue de son erreur. Mr Darcy lui demande une fois de plus sa main et elle accepte. Elle emménage alors à Pemberley avec Mr Darcy.

-Quel rapport avec ton roman ? demande Georges qui avait attentivement écouté mon récit.

-Eh bien, je voudrais le baser sur le personnage de Kitty. »

Si je lui avais annoncé que je voulais me reconvertir dans les bandes dessinées il aurait sûrement été aussi surpris. Il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. Je tentais de défendre mon projet.

« Je ne veux pas faire du plagiat, rassures-toi ! Je voudrais raconter la vie de Kitty après son mariage avec Whickham.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-il toujours sous le choc. Si c'est pour faire plus de vente, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution tu sais.

-Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voudrais juste que les lecteurs de Jane Austen comme moi sachent ce qui est arrivé à Kitty. C'est vrai à la fin du roman, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

-Et dans ton roman elle devient quoi ? demanda Georges toujours sceptique.

-Eh bien, au début Whickham et elle s'en sorte plutôt bien. Il gravit les échelons de l'armée au fil des années. Ils mènent une vie aisée. Kitty est dans son monde. Bals, soupers, belles robes, bijoux. Elle n'a pas changée. Mais Whickham est blessé lors d'une bataille. Il ne peut plus travailler. L'armée lui verse une rente mais elle n'est pas suffisante pour qu'ils gardent le même train de vie. Rapidement, Whickham sombre dans l'alcool. Il devient violent et fait de Kitty une esclave. Elle est forcée de travailler pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. Elle devient alors plus sage, plus raisonnable. Elle apprend à devenir humble. Elle a été punie de ses fautes. Pour donner un sens à son insignifiante existence, elle décide de donner la vie. Malheureusement des complications surviennent lors de son accouchement et elle meurt. Même si elle n'a pas pu rencontrer le fruit de ses entrailles Kitty meurt fière d'avoir réussit au moins une chose dans sa vie. Je ne veux pas seulement faire une suite à l'histoire de Jane Austen, le rassurai-je avant qu'il n'ait pu élever la moindre protestation. Bien sûr, c'est une écrivaine merveilleuse et bourrée de talent et je m'emploierai à respecter son style. Mais elle a aussi ses défauts. Le principal étant qu'elle a une forte tendance à voir un peu trop la vie en rose. Ses histoires parlent toujours de gens de la haute société et elles finissent toujours bien. Je veux montrer qu'à l'époque il y avait aussi des gens pour qui tout n'allait pas bien. Et dans son roman on a plutôt tendance à détester Kitty. Je voudrais que les gens apprennent à l'aimer en compatissant à ses peines, à ses souffrances et prouver que les gens peuvent changer. Même si pour Kitty il était trop tard, elle a changée. »

Je me tue et laissai à Georges le temps de digérer mon discours on ne peut plus passionné. Il se leva et arpenta son bureau une main derrière son dos et l'autre caressant machinalement son menton. Je savais qu'il réfléchissait et j'attendis une boule au ventre. Finalement il vint se planter devant moi et déclara :

« Même si le but n'est pas de vendre à tout prix le plus possible de livres, tu es sûr que ton idée sera appréciée du public ? demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il voulait éviter de me froisser. »

Mais son ton doux n'y fit rien. J'étais vexée. Et mon expression devait le prouver car Georges sembla se préparer mentalement aux répliques cinglantes que j'allais lui jeter à la figure.

« Premièrement je n'écris pas pour le public, répliquai-je sèchement. J'écris pour moi, parce que c'est ma passion. Deuxièmement sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucune culture et que tu n'as jamais lu Jane Austen qu'elle n'est pas appréciée. Son style plaît énormément. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart de ses livres ont été adapté au cinéma, ajoutai-je tentant de le convaincre malgré ma profonde irritation. »

Il resta un instant silencieux. Je me calmai et le laissait réfléchir en silence. Après tout c'est à lui qu'appartenait la décision de publier mon futur roman ou non. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas trop m'emporter contre lui. Mais je savais qu'il connaissait mon caractère et qu'il ne se formaliserait pas de mon ton sec.

« Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que ça ne te ressemble pas. De t'inspirer d'un autre auteur je veux dire. D'habitude tu cherches plutôt à te démarquer, à faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on attend de toi.

-Ne viens tu pas de me dire que tu ne t'attendais justement pas à ça ? rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin. »

Georges parut exaspéré mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant autant de répartie.

« Tu me sous-estime, reprit-je plus sérieusement. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'appuie sur le personnage d'un autre auteur que je n'ajouterais pas ma touche personnelle et que je ne réussirais pas à surprendre mes lecteurs. En fait c'est plus une sorte de défi que je me lance à moi-même. Pour voir si je suis capable d'emprunter le personnage de quelqu'un d'autre tout en conservant mon originalité. Et puis tu sais ce n'est pas si facile d'écrire sur un personnage que l'on a pas inventé. On ne peut pas le connaître aussi bien que son créateur. Oui, c'est réellement un défi pour moi, achevai-je avec conviction. »

Je me tus de nouveau attendant la décision de Georges.

« C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je te fais confiance.

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je la mine réjouie. »

Georges acquiesça l'air sûr de lui. Folle de joie, je me levai et lui sautai au coup.

« Merci, merci, merci ! m'exclamai-je. Tu es génial !

-Ca je le sais, plaisanta-t-il tandis que je relâchai mon étreinte. Comment tu vas l'appeler ton bouquin ? demanda-t-il distraitement en contournant son bureau.

- Désillusion et décadence, répondit-je sans hésiter.

-Très bon titre, approuva-t-il en s'asseyant. »

J'attrapai mon sac sur ma chaise et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsqu'il m'interpella.

« Je veux le premier chapitre sur mon bureau dans une semaine Jane. »

J'acquiesçai un sourire aux lèvres. De toute façon je l'aurai sûrement fini demain, me dis-je en refermant la porte.


End file.
